TWINS
by PKSparkxx
Summary: about twins who help the z fighters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this my very first story. Please don't leave any mean reviews ok? I just want some feedback that will help me become a better author.

Prolouge: This story is about a saiyan named Kaizen and his twin brother, Kailer who are stranded on the planet Arbos. Sorry if some of these moves are lame I am not good at making moves for dragonball. If you could, please PM me for any skills or techniques they could do. With all that in the way please enjoy this story

Chapter 1: Stranded

On the planet Arbos, a desolate planet with no signs of intelligent life anywhere. But all of a sudden two spheres drop out of the sky and crash down a mile away from an ocean. Out of the pods come out two beings, a male, and a female. These two beings were called Saiyans an alien race that lived on the Planet Vegeta, named after their king Vegeta. The two saiyans stumble put of the pod and we see that they are battle worn. They have just narrowly escaped the the clutches of the tyrant known as Frieza. The male saiyan known to his friends, was named Aker, the female saiyan was Polda. Like most saiyans they both had tails. Polda had just learned that she was pregnant with twins. The doctor had told her not to do anymore missions while she was pregnant, she acknowleged the doctors warning. But then disaster struck. The tyrant Frieza (who already killed King Vegeta) was hovering in his spacecraft above the planet. Aker, who had just returned home from a mission was surprised to see this. " What is Frieza doing here?" he asked. "I don't know" said Polda his wife. Suddenly everything went into utter chaos. Frieza's soldiers came down to the planet in their space pods and started to destroy everything and everyone and site. The female saiyans ran for cover while the male saiyans stood their ground and tried to stop Frieza's soldiers but they were not powerful enough to stop them. At Aker's home Aker was looking out the window witnessing what was happening outside. "Frieza's men are attacking!" he yelled to his wife. "What?!" she screamed. Then Aker decided that they had to escape. "Get to the space pod he yelled. "We have to get out of here". At that moment one of Frieza's men broke down the front door.

Aker told Polda to run to the ship while he held of f the soldier. "GO!" he yelled , then he fired an energy blast right toward the soldiers head. Just then there was a gigantic explosion

THAT IS IT FOR NOW. REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE OR SOME OCS. ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME some ATTACKS FOR THE TWINS TO USE . ID PREFER TEAM ATTACKS BUT FOR RIGHT NOW ILL TAKE ANYTHING AND PUT AS MUCH OF YOUR GUYS IDEAS AS I CAN. THIS IS PKSPARKXX SIGNING OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this my very first story. Please don't leave any mean reviews ok? I just want some feedback that will help me become a better author.

Prolouge: This story is about a saiyan named Kaizen and his twin brother, Kailer who are stranded on the planet Arbos. Sorry if some of these moves are lame I am not good at making moves for dragonball. If you could, please PM me for any skills or techniques they could do. With all that in the way please enjoy this story

Chapter 1: Stranded

On the planet Arbos, a desolate planet with no signs of intelligent life anywhere. But all of a sudden two spheres drop out of the sky and crash down a mile away from an ocean. Out of the pods come out two beings, a male, and a female. These two beings were called Saiyans an alien race that lived on the Planet Vegeta, named after their king Vegeta. The two saiyans stumble put of the pod and we see that they are battle worn. They have just narrowly escaped the the clutches of the tyrant known as Frieza. The male saiyan known to his friends, was named Aker, the female saiyan was Polda. Like most saiyans they both had tails. Polda had just learned that she was pregnant with twins. The doctor had told her not to do anymore missions while she was pregnant, she acknowleged the doctors warning. But then disaster struck. The tyrant Frieza (who already killed King Vegeta) was hovering in his spacecraft above the planet. Aker, who had just returned home from a mission was surprised to see this. " What is Frieza doing here?" he asked. "I don't know" said Polda his wife. Suddenly everything went into utter chaos. Frieza's soldiers came down to the planet in their space pods and started to destroy everything and everyone and site. The female saiyans ran for cover while the male saiyans stood their ground and tried to stop Frieza's soldiers but they were not powerful enough to stop them. At Aker's home Aker was looking out the window witnessing what was happening outside. "Frieza's men are attacking!" he yelled to his wife. "What?!" she screamed. Then Aker decided that they had to escape. "Get to the space pod he yelled. "We have to get out of here". At that moment one of Frieza's men broke down the front door.

Aker told Polda to run to the ship while he held of f the soldier. "GO!" he yelled , then he fired an energy blast right toward the soldiers head. Just then there was a gigantic explosion

THAT IS IT FOR NOW. REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE OR SOME OCS. ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME some ATTACKS FOR THE TWINS TO USE . ID PREFER TEAM ATTACKS BUT FOR RIGHT NOW ILL TAKE ANYTHING AND PUT AS MUCH OF YOUR GUYS IDEAS AS I CAN. THIS IS PKSPARKXX SIGNING OUT


End file.
